Mr Brian and Mrs Lois
by Doctor Sauvage
Summary: After Peter divorces Lois to be with Bonnie, Lois decides to take her chances as single, before settling between Brian and Quagmire.
1. Chapter 1

Lois Griffin looked at herself in the mirror, at 44 years old she was still one of the most beautiful women in all of Quahog. Sure she'd gotten some wrinkles under her eyes and her skin had gotten a little bit more rough, but her waist had gotten thicker and the birth of her third child, Stewie, had kept her breasts as large and ample as ever. She loved her husband, Peter, but even she could not deny how much of a buffoon he really was, after all, one could just look at the way their children had turned out. Yet Lois, the heiress to the Pewtershmidt fortune remained as sexy and attractive as ever.

Her parents hated her husband, and they had a right to do so as well. After all, before him, they wanted her to wed the monkey across the street. That attractive, sexual monkey that Lois had dated for many months. It was the very same, rich and successful monkey that Lois had lost her virginity to at the age of 14. But that was in the past.

Getting down to her usual routine, Lois remembered life in the past few months. Despite her age, she became one of the best models in the world, before retiring to her normal life. As she changed Stewie, she remembered how immediately after she'd become a prostitute, cheating on Peter day and night. She could not deny that the thought of cheating again turned her on. She had done it various times, the first time was with a football quarterback named Stan Thompson. She got pregnant with Meg and broke off the affair, to focus on her and Peter's "family". Then, just half a year ago, when President Clinton came to town...

Lois quickly sent Peter off to work, the kids to school and Stewie to daycare. Lois sat in the couch where so many memories had been shared and just took off her clothes. She needed to know for herself that she was still beautiful and sexy, like all those actresses in their 40s, especially Mariah Carey.

"Heyy Lois," it was Brian, the family dog. He had a martini in his hand, typical. Lois quickly snatched the drink and took it herself. "Oh, ho-ho, feisty tonight, eh?" She was too late, the damn dog was already drunk. Lois and Brian had always gotten along well, that was until a month ago when the dog confessed his love for Lois. The woman could not deny, Brian would probably be a savvy lover, and a good husband.

"C'mon Brian, sit on my lap," said Lois.

"Now we're talkin'," he slurred. He quickly did so, and Lois lay down. Brian licked her on the cheek and settled down on her stomach, his head angling between her breasts and his tail inching into her panties. Quickly, the dog was dozing. Turning on the TV, Lois quickly changed it to the classical music section, as to not disturb the sleeping dog. Lois, however, could not help herself and gently squeezed Brian's ass, but let go quickly, she knew that the two couldn't get any closer than that.

"LOIS!" it was Peter. He burst into the door.

"What is it Peter! Shouldn't you be at work!"

"Joe's dead."

Lois gasped at the news. She could only imagine how Bonnie felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding Connie's cheeks, Lois looked into the girls eyes. She remembered how it had come to this. The past half-year was just a blur, a short while after her birthday Joe had died, she divorced Peter who then married Bonnie. Although she would keep custody of the children, except Meg as she would live with Peter and Bonnie as their slave, she lost the house. However, Brian's new job as Providence co-anchor would get them a good new apartment in Rhode Island's capitol city. Lois then put herself back on the market, because somebody, she suspected Brian, had submitted her to a poll called Providence's Sexiest Women and she had won! At 44 years old she was still sexier than everyone else! Her breasts, large and ample, not sagging like Peter had claimed on her 43rd birthday. But for some reason she could not find a man, so she just changed teams again. Luckily for her, Connie D'Amico was secretly a lesbian too, and her callous attitude to Meg would be able to hide their relationship.

"Connie, you're so much younger than me. Should we even do this?" Lois asked. "I mean would your parents approve? I mean would I approve if this was with my children?"

"Lois, I've been hiding my sexuality all this time. You can hide your relationship with me! I mean when you came out of the closet a few weeks ago, your parents were happy that you'd never end up with a loser like Lando - Peter again! Now promise you'll never ask me for my parents approval again," Connie exclaimed. When Lois nodded in agreement Connie moved her lips closer to Lois', "Now kiss me." The two shared a passionate kiss, Lois, pushing Connie on top of her, began groping the younger woman's ass, it felt so good. Connie, pulled of Lois' shirt and sensually kissed her large breasts, then beginning to suck on them like they were lollipops.

Lois moaned in pleasure, ecstasy overtaking her. But for a split second she wondered, was Connie the one?

* * *

It had been a wonderful night between the two, the sex was non-stop, it was as if Connie just kept on going. Lois almost find it hard to keep up, that was until she switched to her Serenity Mode. Connie snuggled up against Lois, her face resting atop her breasts and her hand laying silent on Lois' ass. Lois reminisced, Connie was acting how she used to with Peter. For some reason, Lois couldn't sleep. Stroking Connie's cheek and feeling her hair, Lois realized how good it felt to be a lesbian again. She had always lusted over Connie, the sexy girl that bullied her daughter. Lois used to fantasize about this.

Putting her hand on Connie's ass, Lois squeezed gently and then moved to her asshole, gently fingering her, Connie moaned in pleasure. Ms. D'Amico's sleeping mouth opened up over Lois' nipples and began to suck on them as Stewie used to. Lois pulled Connie closer to her and cuddled into her, shoving the pillow off, knowing that their body heat would keep them warm. It was a beautiful picture, one that Da Vinci would have painted, the two lovers, their beautiful naked bodies, resting in each others arms.

When morning came, Lois went out to make breakfast. "I think she'll want a horny one," muttered Lois and stripped off all clothes that she had on. Putting on an apron, Ms. Griffin began to make green eggs and ham. Connie came up behind Lois and nibbled on her ear, gently squeezing her ass. The two had breakfast nude and wicked sex soon after. When Connie went to work, Lois had time to think about where her life was going. It did not really matter where it was headed, but Lois knew that she would be happy.

* * *

A month had passed and Lois was happy with Connie, they had no stress in the beginning, just happiness. It was often that they had whispered "I Love You" to each other, but by months end, something was distressing them. Something had come up between them, a gap, a ridge, a wall that they did not want built. Lois being the mature adult knew that she would have to break the ice first, Connie was just a child compared to her. Perhaps that was what made their relationship so romantic, so passionate, it was the age gap. The door opened, and Connie came in. Getting up, Lois Griffin, former pro-boxer and jiujitsu master, hugged and passionately kissed her lover, but then quickly broke it off.

"Connie, I need to meet your parents," Lois proclaimed. Brian's ears lit up, was Lois really wanting to take hers and Connie's relationship to the next level. _I've been in love with this woman for years and when she gets available, I miss my chance and she switches teams? I'm an idiot_! thought the poor dog. When the time had come for him to make a move, he blew it. Nevertheless, he loved her and was happy to see her happy no matter what. However, continuing to live with her did have some bad things, after all, he was there when Stewie's preschool was broken in to. Almost everyone related to the murderer vanished in a weekend. "I can't keep living a lie!"

Connie's face was shocked, she backed away from the woman she had come to love and whispered no. "Lois, if my parents find out what I am, I'll lose everything! My job, my college, everything!"

"You'd still have me!" Lois protested. "We could grow finally marry!"

Tears came dripping down Connie's cheeks and she shook her head violently. "Lois, you said that you'd never ask this. I'm sorry, and I know I'm going to regret this my whole life, but... it's over!" Just as she said that, though, she pulled Lois close to her and the two engaged in the wildest kiss Brian had ever seen, lesbian or straight.

The two pulled apart slightly. "I'm sorry," Lois whispered. "Stay with me."

"I can't," Connie responded. "I'll get somebody to take my stuff. Goodbye Lois."

With that she left. A relationship that started so suddenly, ended just as abruptly. Lois cried that night, more than she had ever before. But in the end, she assumed it to be for the best, after all Connie could not enjoy a full lesbian life with her, only with somebody her own age.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Stewie to school that day, a lot was going through Lois' mind, namely everything that had happened with Connie last night. The more Lois thought about it the more she knew that she should have expected it. After all, Connie wasn't even twenty, she was just a teenager with those teenage girl emotions. But then again, on the other hand it hadn't been fair for Lois to put her on the spot like that, the two could have enjoyed a wonderful future together, but only got less than a month with each other. "Here you go sweetie, go on and play with your friends," Lois motioned Stewie into his school, from what she gathered, he was the smartest child in preschool. As Lois was about to walk away, she felt somebody's hand on her should and quickly turned around. It was Stewie's teacher, Miss Emily, Lois figured her to be around 38.

"How are you holding up Lois?" she asked.

"I've been better," Lois admitted. It was nice to have a female to talk to, Brian, she figured, would just want to get in her skirt, not that, as a lesbian, she would allow that. She grimaced at the thought, Brian had always been available to her after the divorce, why didn't she just take him? But the notion quickly fled her mind as she quickly remembered numerous reasons why not. "I mean, I just broke up with my girlfriend." _Oops_ Lois thought, she shouldn't have admitted that she was gay.

"Oh," Miss Emily proclaimed, shocked. "Your a lesbian too? I wouldn't have figured!" Miss Emily gave Lois a tight hug as well as a gentle squeeze on her ass. Whispering into her ear, "I always fantasized about you." Lois, taken aback, quickly separated herself from Miss Emily's arms and looked the teacher straight in the eyes.

"Look, Miss Emily, I appreciate your... concern," Lois paused for a split second. "But I'm really not looking for anyone right now, I'm kind of off the market."

"Nonsense!" Miss Emily responded, slapping Lois' shoulder gently. "Look, meet me after you come to pick Stewie up. After _we_ drop him off to Brian, you and I can go hit up a club. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah... it... it kind of does."

"Then it's a date!" Miss Emily declared before heading back into the school.

* * *

Lois dressed up just nicely, hot sexy black dress, red lipstick on. Twenty years ago people would have taken her for a regular slut, now, she was a slutty cougar. As she walked into the living room, Brian's eyes lit up with lust. Chris and Stewie were indifferent to their mother's sexiness, but Brian just could not look away from Lois' curvaceous ass. "Uh, dressing up I see," Brian lazily remarked. Lois looked down to his crotch section, she could tell that his penis was just begging to be let out of it's fur, a trait that turned Lois on slightly.

"Yeah, I'm going to a club, my date is waiting outside," Lois said. Brian waved goodbye, Lois kissed Stewie on the cheek and left, finding Miss Emily in the car. She smiled and acknowledged that Miss Emily too had worn a sultry slutty dress. Lois wondered, was her relationship with Miss Emily going to ever go anywhere, or was she just doing this to make herself feel better. Chances were that if Lois ended up with Miss Emily, the relationship would go better than it had with Connie, after all, this time the ages were nearly the same, Lois was just a few years older. "So, where are we going?" Lois asked, sensually.

"Oh a club for just _us_ women," Miss Emily answered. Lois noted the emphasis on the "us", they were going to a bar full of lesbian women. Lois did not know there was such a bar in Quahog and always figured that there may be a small establishment in Providence, such things always seemed to be in Boston or New York. Sooner than later the two arrived at a fairly large club, entering, Lois noted the establishment seemed quite proper and orderly. Holding Miss Emily's hand, Lois gently squeezed it and the two entered, Lois was not surprised when she saw luxurious furniture and chairs. The only people in the club were women, it was a club for lesbian women.

Lois realized she recognized many of the women and to her shock, there were way more lesbians in Quahog than she ever thought possible. In fact, she just realized, there were many more lesbians in the world than thought. Perhaps all women were lesbians, just pretending to be straight so that humanity could survive. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that men were really just perverts, Glenn Quagmire was a perfect example. In fact, if she was right, Glenn was probably sleeping with Meg right now. Lois sighed, ever since Meg had decided to stay with Peter and Bonnie, she knew that she was no longer going to be able to protect her from the likes of Glenn. She knew that chances were, the Quagmire had probably broken her daughters heart by now.

Lois and Miss Emily sat down on a cushioned chair and Lois looked her in the eye. "Now Lois, I'm not so sure you are a lesbian," Miss Emily quickly said. "I saw the way you were looking at some men on the car ride here."

"Wait - what?" Lois asked in shock. "I am definitely a lesbian! I think that we could have a wonderful future together!" Miss Emily just shook her head.

"Lois, do you know what kind of club this is?" Miss Emily asked. Lois did not respond, signalling that she in fact, did not know. "This is more than just a lesbian club, this is a sex club. When the bell rings, it means it is 9:00 and we have permission to have sex anywhere we want in this building. We can have orgies or anything, as long as it is lesbian. Before it turns 9:00, it is just a normal bar for lesbian women. This is the only bar of it's kind outside of New York and Denver, in five minutes the bell is going to ring. If you are a lesbian, you will have sex with me."

"I am a lesbian," Lois responded and her lips met Miss Emily's. The two kissed for five minutes straight and a gong tolled. The bell was louder than what Lois expected. Miss Emily got on top of Lois and the sex started.


	4. Chapter 4

The sex had been wonderful, but compared to when Lois was with Connie, it was okay. They did all the same stuff but the two just could not last as long and has finished in less than half the time it had taken Lois and Connie. Snuggling into Miss Emily's breasts, Lois wondered if she had made a mistake, been seduced into a one night stand. Looking around she saw that several of the other couples were still at it, yet she and Miss Emily were all done. Had Lois made a mistake so quickly going lesbian, she had at least twenty more years of life ahead of her and she was not even that old yet. Was this her life now? Without thinking, Lois just fell asleep atop Miss Emily's breasts.

* * *

"Lois," Miss Emily nudged her. "Lois wake up, we need to talk." Lois, waking up sat up straight to find Miss Emily fully clothed and wide awake. "You are going to need to walk home nude, you didn't wake up with the bell and the owner confiscated your clothing. But Lois, look, I don't think you are a lesbian." Startled, Lois looked at her lover for the night.

"Wait, what are you saying that last night was a one night stand?" Lois defensively asked.

"No Lois, I loved last night, I got to sleep with my idol," like a school girl Miss Emily moaned a little. "I got to taste you... last night was fantastic... but you are the only woman I will ever love and I'm not the right woman for you. You are not a lesbian Lois, you won't be happy with me. Get a ride home, public nudity is not allowed." With that a teary Miss Emily walked to the preschool, knowing that her idol would never be hers. Lois, however, at the moment was more concerned with who could drop her off at her apartment. Not Brian, he was at work and he did not have the time to get off. Her parents were abroad in Madrid. Lois gulped as she realized there was only one person who could drop her off: Glenn Quagmire.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Glenn, it's me, Lois," Lois quickly said.

"Lo-oo-is, what brings your fingers to the phone to the numbers that is my phone number, hint, the letters on the number spell sex-sex-Lois. Giggidy," chuckled the pervert.

"Glenn, I need you to pick me up," she whispered. Giving him the address, she quickly added, "I need you because I'm nude and have no clothes whatsoever."

"On my way," he quickly said. Lois turned around and behind her was a woman, likely a manager at the bar. She looked unimpressed and disappointed with Lois. She waited several seconds before talking, looking at Lois' nude body, sizing her up.

"If you came here solely to come nude, you came at the wrong time," she informed her. "You must leave our establishment at once. We are a respectful place."

"I have no clothes!" Lois complained.

"You should not have slept in, some our girls bring watches," retorted the manager. Lois, red-faced, shyly walked out of the building and into the morning cold. Standing on the sidewalk she had never felt so embarrassed in her life. There she was, naked on the sidewalk for anybody to see her, it was just too humiliating for the lady to take. Oh god, she hoped Glenn arrived soon. Occasionally as a car passed by it slowed down, Lois knew some people had taken pictures and others hooted while some honked the car. It was just too much, especially since in the morning sunlight, everything was visible. But Lois could not deny that she felt the thrill of getting turned on as the men, and occasionally women, began hooting at her, honking the horn and soon it really did become too much for Lois. She was just too turned on and instead of covering her parts, she began to show and expose herself even more. She only hoped that in her moment of lust a cop did not arrest her for public nudity. Although she often heard people, mostly women, call her 'slut', 'whore', 'bimbo' and 'bitch' during that moment, being degraded, for some reason, just continued to turn her on. It was as if being made a dog that could just be kicked around by people and be, while still relevant, in the background was just such a sensation, Lois did not realize it when she started masturbating in public. Suddenly a motorcycle pulled over and Lois quickly realized it was Glenn, he just ogled at her magnificent body and Lois realized it was taking him all of his willpower to just not rape her there in public.

"So, uhhh, Lois, should I drop you off now?" he asked. "Here, put on this jacket, you'll get chilly on the chopper." Lois recognized the jacket, it was the same jacket that would put her hand at his penis. However, not wanting to catch pneumonia she accepted and boy was she wondered when she felt the size of his dick. When they came to the red light, Glenn asked, "So how's life as a lesbian?"

"It's brilliant Glenn," Lois responded flatly, keeping her hand on Glenn's crotch. Quagmire said something after, but Lois did not hear, she was too busy recollecting Miss Emily's words. Was she truly not a lesbian? Before she met Peter, that's what she had always considered herself to be, a lesbian, nothing more and nothing less. She always figured that as long as she was with Peter, she would become a lesbian once more, once it ended. So it had been that way, but had Lois been straight for too long she had totally forgotten what it had meant to be a lesbian? Or was she actually never just a lesbian? During that tenure in which she believed she liked women, she had filmed a sex film where she was the only woman. Maybe she had only claimed to be gay as it was a popular urban subculture that all the rich girls seemed to be getting into. Then it all struck Lois, she had always only believed herself to be a lesbian and the only woman she could actually spend her life with was Connie, but men were all over the place wanting her. Putting her head closer to Glenn's and squeezing his hot thick crotch, Lois quickly said, "You know what Glenn, I don't think I want to be a lesbian anymore. How about we go to your place instead?" In an instant, the motorbike zoomed off in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois kissed Glenn passionately, knowing that he could taste the hunger in her kisses. It was as if Lois suddenly decided she wanted to devour him, hurriedly kicking Glenn's bedroom door closed. Pushing him to the bed Lois quickly stated, "I want you so bad." All she got in response was a small "Giggidy". The two stripped in a hurry, losing every piece of clothing but Lois' panties. Helping her onto the bed, Glenn quickly took Lois in his arms. Clamping his lips around Lois' nipple, Glenn quickly found to his pleasure that Lois was still lactating. The sweet and warm milk just seemed to flow naturally into his mouth, Glenn quickly found himself loving the taste of it.

Glenn pulled her close again and once again gave her a sensational and passionate kiss. This time it was he who was hungry, he was the aggressor and he would show Lois how he liked it. His tongue slowly explored the inside of her mouth and he liked what he tasted, it made his insides quiver. Lois melted and molded into him, her arms quickly wrapping around him. In just a few seconds, Lois was once again trying to devour him. Just as abruptly as their second series of kissing had started, it ended as Lois suddenly laid back and gave Glenn a front view of her glamorous pussy. Glenn quickly knelt between her legs and put his hand on her gorgeous pussy. Lois flipped her legs up, giving Glenn an eyeful of her pussy and nicely framed ass, her new beau was only enamored that a woman of her age could be so sexy and sexually active. Wrapping her legs around Glenn's head, Lois moaned softly as he rubbed her clit in slow and soft circles before proceeding to stick his fingers in. Retracting them, Glenn put his head forward and took a taste of Lois as he licked her clit. Then he began to alternate, quickly licking her clit and her hole, they were both just so good! Glenn noticed the pressure building inside of her, her body twitched as if tiny lightning bolts were striking her sending shocks everywhere through her body. She was breathing like a first place Olympic runner and her moans were growing louder by the instant. Lois tried to hang in balance for just a moment, but quickly came as Glenn sucked her clit into his his mouth. It was the best orgasm that he had ever had with a woman, better than those that he and Cheryl Tiegs used to have. His forehead started to throb a little as Lois pulled him closer and rode his face, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure and passion.

Lois' tight, wet pussy proceeded to sink down on his cock in one spectacularly long motion. Glenn's had a short body spasm as Lois took him inside herself, speeding their joining. Glenn could not imagine, only a few short years back he had dreamed for this moment, had been ready to kill for this moment! And now, he had a totally nude ex-gay Lois doing him. When she had every inch of him buried deep inside herself, she clamped those tight muscles around him. It was like a velvet fist squeezing every inch of him. The scent of her body reached through his nose and right down to his cock. Clean woman flesh. He licked her skin, reveling in the salty taste of her. Glenn hungrily looked at her exposed breasts for all his pleasure. Glenn sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, causing Lois to writhe in pleasure in turn pleasuring his cock. It came as a complete surprise to Glenn when her pussy clamped down on him and she shook from a powerful orgasm. Lois took his face and kissed him deeply, her tongue once again exploring every inch of throat. The taste of her was like sweet fruit, making him hungry for more. Lois placed Glenn's hands on her breasts and moaned in pleasure as he squeezed her. Glenn rolled over and pinned Lois under him. Glenn plowed into her like an animal. Fucking her with long, deep strokes. The lewd sound of their wet flesh slapping together made him even more excited. His orgasm built quickly, but not as fast as hers. She came all over his cock, writhing under him and moaning his name, gasping out "Quagmire".

Glenn started to grunt, knowing that he was going to come soon. Lois, recognizing this, pushed him back and said, "Come in my mouth. Let me taste you." It was not a request, it was a demand and one that Glenn surely was not going to disobey. He pulled out of her, ripped the condom off, and thrust his cock into her mouth, and she took all of him and sucke dhim down to the root. Their eyes locked as she swallowed and worked his cock over her throat muscles. Pulling back as he came, Lois sucked only the head of his cock. Lois smiled like a bitch when his spurting cock started to rest on her tongue. For an added measure, she sucked on him when it was done and then opened up her mouth, showing him his seed, what had impregnated a hundred ladies, on her tongue. Noisily swallowing it and licking her lips for added pleasure, she motioned for Glenn to lay on top of her, which he gladly did. Lois' tight, firm and large breasts pressed against his chest while she kissed him, with Glenn tasted his own seed on her tongue.

Just as they did that, the two fell asleep on each other in the morning, missing the day. Then when night came, they did all the way through again.


	6. Chapter 6

Freshly showered and dressed in a simple ecru knit dress under a warm dark brown jacket with her hair tucked into a stylish brown suede cap, Lois felt a little nervous as she exited Glenn's home and headed towards her apartment in a cab. This was not her usual casual look and an effective disguise, provided by Glenn, if another work colleague spotted her coming from Glenn's house.

The door at the side of the apartment led to the private lift that went straight up to her room opened as she approached.

Brian stood dressed in a pristine white polo shirt, faded blue jeans and a pair of casual, stylish black Italian leather shoes.

He pulled her inside quickly and kicked the door shut.

"I thought you'd never get here!" he growled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "That it took... days... but, I'm happier now."

"I've been worried sick!" He held her hand as he preceded her into the lift and stabbed at the 'up' button with an impatient finger. The two quickly embraced in a passionate hug, Lois thought of making love to him right there and then, but would that be unfair to Glenn? His hardness pressed into her like a bar of steel. "Where were you?"

"Glenn's house," she answered honestly, playfully petting Brian on the top of his head.

"Wait... what?" he asked. "When did you do this?" he asked, understanding what had gone on between Lois and the Quagmire. It was tough for somebody like Brian to hear that, especially since he knew that Glenn would do nothing but break her heart. Swallowing Brian looked at the beautiful and honest eyes of Lois, a woman who had rarely ever lied to him. He had loved this woman since the day Peter had brought him in, waiting, patiently and intently for the day he could have his chance at her. When he did, he blew it and all of a sudden it seemed like he would never get his chance again, but here came the chance, he just had to wait and see what happened between her and Quagmire.

"When Stewie's teacher dumped me," he replied. "I was naked and didn't have a ride, you were at work."

"I had the day off," Brian stated. Suddenly, Lois' mood started deflating, she should have listened to the dog a bit more, then she would never have spent how many days was it, at Glenn's house pleasing him. Suddenly she felt like a tramp, just another one of Glenn "The Hitman" Quagmire's women, just as he bedded her mother, her daughter, he had finally bedded her. For some reason, though, Lois thought that things would be different, but hearing Brian's somber tone, it seemed the dog wanted to assure her that things would not be so.

"I think you know what happened. At first it seemed like a simple ride, but it turned into... beautiful things. I know that you'll protest the expense that I may endure from this, but know that I enjoy him." It was all that Lois could say to Brian, she did not want him to think that she was purposely avoiding a relationship with him, it's just that Glenn got to her first and it would stay that way until she knew Glenn's intentions. Maybe Brian was wrong.

"That's so sweet," Brian whispered, under his breath, sarcastically.

"It is not... not sweet!" she growled fiercely, shocking Brian. The two did not say a word as they went in the building. Lois explained to Stewie and Chris what was going on between her and Mr. Quagmire. She knew that Stewie did not understand a thing, being a child of nearly two, but Chris understood completely. For some reason he seemed to be supportive, even.

* * *

Grasping her bottom and lifting her bodily as he marched to his desk, Glenn placed her on it. Lois wrapped her legs around his hips and shook out when he brushed her hair. Running his fingers through her hair, Glenn complimented, "These are beautiful."

"Thanks." Then she mischievously ran her fingers through his lustrous black hair and said, "And so are your baby curls."

"You're asking for trouble," he warned, stripping her coat off and slipping her high-heeled pumps. They barely made a sound as they hit the thickly-padded carpet.

"I hope I can handle it," she said cautiously.

"I hope so."

His response sent a tiny thrill of fear through her, but they had gotten past the awkward first time—she had nothing to worry about now.

Lois felt horny as he slipped the shoulder strap of her dress down and freed her breast, then did the same for the other—she hadn't worn a bra.

"I also got the perfect clamps for these." He twisted her nipple firmly, interrupting her thoughts and making her gasp as sensations flooded her entire body. "Are you happy now?" he asked, though Lois was clearly confused, he had rattled her 'cage' with that last statement. But she looked him in the eye and realized that they had not done anything romantic yet, only sex. But she did feel happy.

"I am," she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tip-toe to kiss him.

He kissed her briefly and then smacked the left cheek of her behind smartly. "Enough of that for now."

He lifted her up onto the countertop and positioned her to his satisfaction. "You have such a pretty pussy, you shouldn't hide it," Glenn said, admiringly. "Beautiful," he stated. Glenn disentangled her fingers and placed her hands on her breasts. Her nipples were already standing at attention, but Chantelle did as he requested, lifting her head and holding his gaze as he ate her.

"Oh God, I'm going to come," she moaned as he slid a finger inside her and held it still as he worked on her clit.

"Come for me, baby." With that Glenn added a second finger, stretching her tightness briefly before starting to thrust them back and forth. Lois' body immediately went taut. A moment later she found release. Quagmire replaced his tongue with thumb of his other hand as he straightened to watch her come apart. "Yes, baby. Come for me."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

She was dimly aware of Quagmire lifting her off the towel and taking her into his office, which she was surprised had actual business documents. He placed her facedown on his desk. The cool surface was unforgiving against her erect nipples, abrading them so they peaked further. She heard the sound of him quickly stripping behind her and turned her head to watch him. His body was surprisingly hairless—she couldn't tell if it was natural or not, given his age—and his impossibly broad shoulders narrowed to a trim waist and a six-pack she envied. Her eyes widened at the sight of his erection as he rolled a condom onto it. Her eyes, however, quickly returned to the six pack. Lois had known Glenn in high school, albeit briefly, he was a rival of Peter's, though they had met when Glenn was volunteering at the navy. Glenn was not a student at the high school, merely a man, he was older, she knew, that she went to dance with. Being with older men, back then, was not looked down on, in fact it was recommended. He had to be about 65 by now.

"Oh my God, did I take all of that last night?" she gasped.

"You did." He laughed, moving out of her line of vision as he got behind her. He reached under her and molded her clit as he entered her slowly, withdrawing to thrust forward more deeply, and then again. "Every inch, baby."

"Enough." Lois moaned and raised herself slightly off the desk to escape his relentless invasion. In this position he was going deeper than he had the night before.

"Come back here," he commanded, using his feet against hers to widened her stance and bring her further down onto him. Lois moaned as he buried himself to the hilt. She grabbed the sides of the table and braced herself as he tilted her behind upwards and started to thrust. "Press your sweet ass back onto me, baby."

The desk chafed her nipples more aggressively as she moved to comply. She moaned as Glenn came forward to meet her backward move.

"Now back it harder," he ordered and slapped the right cheek of her behind hard enough to sting. Yet all she felt was an increase of the maddening sensation in her clit and deep inside her where his erection was pulverizing her passage. He slapped her behind on what felt like the exact spot and she tilted herself even further upwards to take him impossibly deeper. Moments later her body clenched his erection as she came again. Instead of giving her a moment to ride the orgasm solo, Dominic held her hips firmly and pressed past her tightening muscles, pounding into her until he found his release.

Collapsing onto her, his weight crushing her into the desk, he said fiercely in her ear, "Yes, baby. Every inch!"

He was heavy, but it was pleasant to be squashed under his bulk, she realized. All too soon, he straightened and rolled her onto her back. His cock had subsided somewhat after his release, but it was rapidly twitching into hardness again. She closed her eyes and waited as he went to discard the protection.

She kept them closed as he returned and slid slowly back inside her. With her eyes closed it felt as though he took forever to reach to the hilt—he must be at least eight inches long.

He kept himself buried deep but unmoving as he took hold of her wrist and kissed her fingers. She heard the snick of metal, but it was only as he repeated the action on the other side that she realized he had handcuffed her to the heavy chairs on either side of the desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked feeling panicked.

"Relax, baby, and let me take care of you."

He leaned over her and sucked her left nipple into his mouth. Lois closed her eyes, wishing her hands were free to stroke the smooth skin on his neck. Her vaginal walls clenched around him in response to his suckling lips. Then without warning she felt a squeezing pressure on her nipple and thought he had bitten her.

"Aw," she protested.

When he raised his head, the pain seemed to intensify. Jerking her eyes downwards in surprise she discovered a diamond-studded panther with its jaws attached to her now throbbing flesh. "That hurts," she complained, trying in vain to reach out and pull it off.

"That, my sweet...," Glenn soothed her with a kiss and then dipped his head again to suck her right nipple and clamp it with an identical device with a slim chain connecting the two, "…is intense pleasure, not pain. Close your eyes and experience it... giggidy."

Knowing that he wasn't going to remove them before she did as he requested, Lois let her eyelids drift shut. Without the visual image, the pain was bearable, even enjoyable.

"Actually, that's not so bad," she admitted.

"I told you last night, I want 'good', not 'not bad'." He pulled himself slowly out of her and tugged the chain gently. She felt a flow of juice seep out of her onto the desk beneath her. "I should break you in gently, but—"

"I love being treated like a dog!" she said, excitdely.

"I know, all women do... giggidy." He tongued her right nipple—first the very tip which protruded above the clamp and then he slid his tongue under it, so that her nipple elongated to accommodate it. Lois clenched her fists and hissed her pleasure through her teeth. "You're my woman and you need to satisfy all my kinks."

"All?" Lois muttered "I love the sound of that!"

"You're too jealous to share me, so you have to provide the pleasure I need." He ran a hand down the side of her waist and then inward to her smooth mound. Separating the folds, he massaged her clit firmly between two fingers. "There should be a clamp here as well... we'll try that next time, perhaps. Iwill take you to heights you never imagined, if you just trust me."

"I trust you!"

"Then you're willing to try."

"Try what?"

"I will tell you when you're ready." He pressed the third finger inside her and she wiggled to accommodate them. "I love that you're so loose, so eager to accommodate me. It won't be long before I will be fisting this sweet pussy, baby."

"Fisting? I would love too," Lois stared up at him.

Glenn threw back his head and laughed. "I'm not a dom, my love... giggidy... you're what I would call submissive, we'll only go there if you insist."

It was Lois' turn to laugh. She wouldn meekly submit to him, she would allow him to take her on a sexual journey... he seemed to know what he was doing.

Her laughter faded as he quickly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, hooking her right leg over his arm as he drove himself home with a quick thrust.

Lois moaned as he filled her.

"I don't know if I'll ever get enough of your pussy, giggidy." The admission seemed to pain Glenn. He started a fast rhythm that quickly brought Lois to her peak and over it. Yet he kept up the pace, almost as if he wanted to punish her for making him want her so much over the years, ever since she was in school.

* * *

**The Next Week**

Lois turned the key, pushed the door open and stepped into the flat. She immediately found herself flattened against the wall by a naked male body, a rod of steel pressing insistently into her lower abdomen.

"Take your clothes off and lie facedown on the bed, now!" he ground out before crushing her lips beneath his in a scorching kiss that immediately drenched her silk panties, again. His hands slid under her skirt, cupped her bottom and pressed her hard against his erection. "We both missed you." He stepped back and started to quickly and efficiently undress her, all while propelling her towards the master bedroom and onto the bed. She shivered as he snapped the pair of handcuffs over her left wrist and attached it to the cast-iron bed frame—not because the fur-lined metal was cold, but in anticipation of the torture he'd planned for her. He attached her handcuffed right foot to the footboard and sat back on his hunches. "Each day I looked forward to the footage you promised me." Spread eagle on her front across the large custom-made bed, Chantelle could just about turn her head from side to side.

He bit her heel playfully. She squirmed as he ran his tongue over the arch of her foot. Oh dear God, not her ticklish feet! He held her foot steady and sucked several of her toes into his mouth.

"I'm going to find every erogenous zone on your body and tease you until you die of pleasure," he threatened.

Minutes later she screamed out as if he were indeed murdering her as he tilted her behind upwards and feasted on her nub of her clitoris like he hadn't eaten in weeks. When she came, he continued on regardless, not stopping until she flooded his tongue with another flow of her nectar. She felt boneless as he unsnapped the handcuffs and turned her over. He placed her legs on his shoulders and positioned himself against her. "I was bursting when I got here today. I don't appreciate having to masturbate when I have a woman who can satisfy my needs. The next time I tell you to come to me, you will do so without question."

"I'm your little play— " The breath rushed out of her at the first hard slam of hips as he penetrated her to the hilt. "Fuck…oh fuck! I'm your damned plaything!" He circled her hips and met his strong, hard, fast thrusts. He stopped moving and smiled roguishly as he pressed her legs forward until her knees were either side of her head. Then he placed his hands on her legs and started to move again. There was no room to maneuver she soon realized and no escape from his full, deep penetration. She dug her short nails into his shoulder blades as he started to pound into her.

He laughed and added a sideways movement to his back and forth motion without breaking his rhythm. "You love me?"

"You know I do."

Her hands left his shoulders of their own accord and rifled through the curls at the back of his head. She pulled his head down and he kissed her gently—a startling contrast to the hard battering of his hips.

Oh it was going to be hard to walk home tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Lois was 44 years old. All she had demanded from Glenn was that she be the only woman he loved, and he accepted, only because he loved her and that was why he had broken it off. She was 44 years old and the toll of sex that Glenn demanded was too much for her. After half of a month of dating, well, Lois would not have called it dating since all they did was sex. Lois had given in and allowed the sex to transcend and blur the lines between domination and she did not care because she had fallen in love once again. But the sex demanded, even when she went into her serenity mode, only a younger woman and Cheryl Tiegs, could keep up with Glenn.

Lois was in a wheelchair, only temporarily though, she could get rid of it tomorrow when the feeling in her legs fully returned. The sex had given her temporary nerve damage and as soon as Glenn found out, he broke it off. He knew that the only way that he could save himself from killing the woman he loved was breaking it off. They had one final night together and it was unlike any of their other nights, partly because Lois could not move her legs. The sex that night was not vigorous and full of hunger, it was not Glenn dominating her with almost his every desire it was passionate. It was sad too because it was the only time it had happened in their relationship and likely the last time they ever would. But the more Lois thought about it, Glenn did not really sacrifice that much. It was Lois who did all of the work, it was Lois who gave up her body's safety for Glenn's pleasure. How did she know that he was not cheating on her? Hell, she could not even walk for most of the time the two were together! Anger grew and Lois realized the truth, Glenn had treated her just like he had treated every other woman in the world he had been with. He did her for as long as he wanted and then abandoned her. Sure things were different with Lois, with him having had let her off easy but the sad truth was there and Lois had fallen for it, Glenn had used her. He had used Diane Simmons, Meg, Loretta, Donna, Shauna Parks, Amy Mickelson and many more. Lois sadly figured that the only reasons he had been with Glenn as long as she was was only because of how long she had abstained from having sex with him.

Stewie and Chris were at school & preschool respectively and Brian had the day off from work. Lois pretended not to look at him, but her eyes were seething with anger and rage at the dog. Who did this rodent think he was? He could have stayed with Peter, his best friend, but instead, thinking he had a chance with her moved in with her. What did he think Lois was, inept and unable to afford for herself? Lois could always have gone back tot he job at the phone sex line, she made plenty of money there and made more than Brian ever would have in his life! Lois knew why he came with her... and for some reason she hated him for it? And just as quickly as the revelation had hit Lois about Quagmire, Lois understood. She was in love with him. From the moment they had met Lois understood that she cared for him. How old was Lois when Peter brought the dog into their lives? 32, Stewie was not born and Chris was four years old meaning that Meg was eight. Lois remembered how she had hungered for Brian and thought about sex with him, it would certainly have been better than sex with Peter, simply because Brian was skinnier. But Lois had dismissed it as a fantasy at the time and tuckered it away for ten years. Lois hated Brian because it took him ten years to realize that he loved her and when he confronted her about it she should have accepted but at the time she was confused and had not thought about it for a long time. She was also thinking that because Stewie had just been born the two had missed the chance to be together, they would have to wait again. Lois realized now that she should have seized the opportunity when it came to her. Then there was the time the two of them were in New England, Lois had exposed herself to Brian at that time and when he did not say anything about it, she got angry and refused to have sex with him when he tried to kiss her and then when Peter disappeared she married him. They never consummated the marriage though, it was more punishment for Brian, more revelation that the two could never be together. Had she not punished him enough though? Lois realized that her hate for Brian at that moment was hate for him, but rather hate for herself, for not doing anything about Brian in the past when she should have. Her anger for him was only minimal, she had put him in the friend zone and when she had exposed herself to him the second time to inspect her breasts he had done nothing about it, in fear of her. It was her own fault that she was not happy.

Lois missed Glenn, but their breakup was for the best. Once she got out of her damn wheelchair, she would finally take Brian around the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since Lois had gotten out of the wheelchair and she was alone with Brian in the house. Bonnie had gotten her to agree for Peter and her to take the two on vacation in Machu Pichu, Lois was just preparing for her coupling with Brian. Oh how she had fantasized over the two weeks, preparing everything and giving the dog herself as a "fuck-toy", god the word was erogenous. She gave Brian not hint of her plans and planned on their first night together as an official couple as being a surprise. As soon as Brian came through the door and locked it, Lois ran up to him, threw her arms around me and gave me a deep kiss. "What took you so long?" she purred. Brian was in shock from the kiss, he had never experienced anything like it, in a moment the dog was stiff all round and was trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

"I got tied up selling a car. I'm sorry," Brian quickly said, as if it did not matter. For some reason he felt horribly guilty as soon as the words left my mouth. He for ten years had figured that he would never be with Lois and would always be little more than a friend to her. He did not know why he felt guilty, was it because he felt he did not deserve Lois. Either way, that kiss was passionate and Brian did not give it back, he was finally getting his wish, he was finally getting Lois! The two would finally be a couple!

"That's okay; I forgive you." That was followed by a tight hug and another deep kiss, which Brian reciprocated, surprised that the two had gotten together in the spur of a moment. "You're back now, and that's all that counts. Just don't ever leave me like that again. I missed you too much!" Lois' words shot through Brian's heart like little arrows, each one astonishing him further, taking him to a place beyond heaven. Perhaps he would spend the rest of his life with Lois, the woman he loved. A seedy thought planted in Brian's mind, what if she was going to use him just for sex? Quickly throwing the thought away, Brian knew that even if she did just that he would be happy because for one moment in time, he was with Lois. Brian looked into her eyes and was glad that she made the decision that she did. Even though less than two minutes had passed since he had come home he was sure that the two were together! Two passionate kisses could not mean nothing, right? Brian himself couldn't deny that he already missed Lois terribly every day when he was at work, he always longed to be with her. Lois was looking into his eyes, and she simply loved Brian too much to not know that nothing was amiss and that hopefully, the two would be together forever. Lois gave him another hug.

"Brian, after everything that's happened since I turned 44... I'm miserable now, and as long as I'm going to be miserable, then I want to be miserable near you," Lois stated and she devoured him in a kiss that sent his head spinning. "If you'll be with me... I know I haven't always been easy on you ever since Peter took you in but it was because I just did not want to break my vow to him. I don't know what happened to me after he divorced me, what happened with Glenn, but I know now that being with Peter all those years was wrong, being with Glenn was wrong. It's you that I was meant to be with Brian, if somebody as great as you will take somebody like me, I'd really love it, almost as much as I love you."

"I really think it's a good idea," Brian stated. '_Yes! I finally have her, the woman of my dreams, the woman of my life! I'm finally with her..._,' Brian thought, he finally had Lois and he was never letting go, not that she would at that moment either. Once again, Lois threw her arms around Brian. He could not deny that his heart soared when he felt her arms around him once more. The look on her face broke Brian's heart, and he hugged her tightly. He didn't mean for it to happen. It's just that Brian could actually feel all the love in Lois for him. He also felt her big breasts pressing into me chest. That made him think of how her pink nipples looked topping her big areolas, and the next thing he knew, the two were kissing.

They stripped off each others clothes as she sank to her knees. All Brian wanted to do was devour her. He wanted to touch and taste every part of her. It was almost as if he'd never had sex before, and he wanted to explore and do everything with her that he could. He wanted to possess her. He wanted to make love to her. They did, right there on the floor where they had been standing. As Lois fell back onto the carpeted floor behind it, she noted how it fell so warm. Brian's fingertips slowly made their way along her side, her heart beat slightly harder as goosebumps erupted in a trail behind them. Brian rolled her onto her back, her face now kissing the carpet, with it's plushness catching her. Lois loved this intimacy, but she flinched and wondered why on Earth she stayed with Peter ten years longer than she should have, Brian was right there and Lois made him wait longer than he should have. As his tongue slid over her ass and his teeth gently bit her lower backside, Lois' breath quivered with delight. She could feel Brian's intimate and lustful desire burning through her body by the way of his passion, he kissed about at her back and shoulder, the pleasure stimulating Lois more and more. Slowly his tongue came back down to her ass, Lois' heart pounding immensely as his tongue reached her derriere once again. "Brian... wait...," Lois gasped, barely able to talk out of the pleasure.

"What is it Lois?" Brian asked quite quickly, frightened that he may have done something to ruin the best day ever.

"Let me go put on something that you'll enjoy taking off," Lois panted, though her voice still sounded as sexy as ever. Brian's tongue fell out and he started wagging and nodding around like an idiot, like Peter used to. As if out of instinct, Lois slapped him and got up, going to her bedroom. Lois wondered, was she doing the right thing? Was she just setting herself up for failure again? She had made this decision in a fit of anger and had not considered the possibility that she and Brian could possibly be incompatible. She had bought herself a moment to think, she could still leave now. But she gave in to her erogenous side, she was at that point she decided, Brian or Glenn or even a woman, she could pretend they were not, but her relationships would be for the sex. Lois knew that Brian got tired of waiting, as the impatient buffoon had started knocking on the door. To try and peeve him, Lois had him wait a bit, even though she was all finished. After about two minutes, Lois opened the door wearing extremely sexy, white lingerie with laced ties across the front. Brian's heart pounded when he saw her amazing body. The garment was sheer enough where Brian could see her nipples, getting hard the moment he laid eyes on them. She put on a puzzled look when Brian put on a condom.

"I do have a half-human son because of a DNA test I did for money...," he explained awkwardly, though Lois just shrugged it off and invited him in. It didn't take long for the passionate kissing to start. They warmly kissed and Brian's lips found her neck, her ears, upper back; she moaned as Brian spun her around, kissing her neck and gently rubbing her heaving breasts. Lois knew how much Brian wanted her for ten long years, Brian was still in awe that she finally said yes and their **first** stage was sex. Falling onto the bed with Brian on top, he pushed himself up on his arms and looked into her eyes for a split second and the two saw the emotion in there. Lois did not want to get hurt again and for a split second heaved her hands forward, as if to shove him off, but as soon as her hands reached his chest she started rubbing it and all feelings about using men as toys for sex cleared out of her mind. Tonight was special, no matter her intentions this night would be personal for her, no matter what she wanted. This would be the greatest night in her life. Lois took pleasure in rubbing his chest and kissing his nipples and abs, which Brian had built up to be an effective guard dog. Lois was clearly worked up and began telling Brian how wet she was for him. As Lois tried to move forward, the uncomfortable adjusting inadvertently resulted in Brian's hard-on springing out toward Lois and leaving her gobsmacked at the size.

Lois' lips went to work and slid around his cock, it was heaven for the both of them. Her hot tongue flicked against the head of Brian's shaft and he found himself falling to the bed as she followed him down. Lois began sucking him up and down, causing Brian to go out of my mind with pleasure. Just as Brian whispered how much he had wanted her, she pulled herself up to him, sliding across his body with her soft, soft skin feeling utterly amazing. Lois clearly knew what she was doing as she straddled Brian and rubbed teasingly against my rigid member. He could feel her wetness lubricating him as she slid back and forth. Lois' vagina softly brushed his cock as she moved gently in circles now. Brian ran his hand along her curvy hips and up toward her round, full breasts. Brian smiled when he remembered Jesus changing Lois' breasts into DD, they were technically natural and though Brian knew she would never admit it, technically fake. Lois' pink nipples were so tender to his touch and she moaned from Brian softly caressing them.

Brian begged her to let him inside her, as watching her grinding on him was more than he could bare, after all, he had waited ten years for this moment. With a flick of her wrist she had Brian just inside her opening and he could tell he was about to experience ecstasy as her juices flowed freely down my throbbing cock. She moved up and down just encompassing the head of my penis. It was a teasing that was more than wonderful. Finally, when Brian did not think that his doggy senses could bare any more, she thrust herself down encompassing him fully. Waves of pleasure were vibrating through him, he finally had her where he had wanted her. She moved in ways he had never felt as she fucked him with her soft and wet pussy. he could feel her kegel muscles tighten around his shaft; pulling and pushing him as she moved. Lois had amazing skills and Brian felt honored that she had finally given him a chance. She began to fuck Brian harder and harder and he could see that she was about to cum. It took all the willpower he had not to ejaculate too soon. However, whenever Brian's willpower got him a bit to distracted Lois moved in some new manner to get my absolute attention again and again. Soon Brian realized what she wanted, for him to pay attention to her and only her. Lois began grinding hard onto Brian, and it felt too incredibly good. He could feel his cock throbbing harder and harder and pleasure washing over him as every muscle in my body began to contract, begging him to give in. Lois' body began to do the same and she began moaning louder and louder until a flood of her juices ran down Brian's cock and balls. Her body was convulsing as sweat poured down her. Brian had no choice as an enormous orgasm shook him to my core. He let out loud moans as well and they both collapsed against one another.

Breathing heavily for a few moments we smiled and laughed a bit as we gazed at one another. Brian fell asleep on Lois' breasts, acting as a blanket for her. Though she was slowly dozing off herself, Lois could not deny herself an opportunity to disturb the sleeping dog and gently squeezed his white furred ass, and for once did not let go, for that day they had gotten further than that.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian's luck just kept changing, and for the better. If he became an internet meme it would be Good Luck Brian. Not only did he finally land Lois, but the next morning he got in a call for a promotion. While he was co-anchor for Channel 5's Evening Show, his overwhelming skill and popularity caused the General Manager to give him a more behind the scenes role, meaning he could ditch his part time job selling cars. Now he was Assistant Production Manager and while he was going to continue his gig as co-anchor for a while, slowly his prominence was going to fade so that Joyce Kinney, who was to be lead anchor, could become more accustomed with the crowd. Eventually Brian was going to simply appear in special broadcasts as to ascertain importance in other members of the crew. While he had gotten the job, there were two downsides. For one, he would have to start wearing clothes to work, which he unfortunately had to wear for the interview. Two, he would get to spend less time with Lois. The kids still did not know yet, well Chris and Stewie, since he was pretty sure Bonnie worked Meg to death. They, at least Chris, would accept. Stewie on the other hand would possibly be dismayed...

Going up the front way, not Lois' secret entrance, Brian knocked on the door, he had in fact forgotten his keys. Lois opened the door in a silk robe, so that Brian could clearly see her bra and panties. The first thoughts that went up in Brian's mind were not joy, but rather whether or not Lois was a nymphomaniac? Putting down his briefcase and kicking it so it slid threw the door by Lois' feet, a puzzled look came about his face. He had hoped on taking her out to dinner or to a movie tonight, to make their relationship public but she _obviously_ had other plans. "Hey Brian," she said seductively and Brian's heart swooned, again and he looked away, embarrassed that he had such thoughts. "Come on Brian, cold feet already. You can look at me all you like." Brian did look then, after permission had been given and he once again saw why Lois could brag. Over the ten years Brian had known her she had developed a few wrinkles by her eyes and some gray hairs in her smooth and lacy red hair, but her body had actually gotten better with age, like a fine wine. Although Lois had put on at least 30 pounds since Brian knew her, it was mostly spread out between her breasts and ass, with 20 of those pounds being literally given to her by Jesus himself.

Lois dropped the robe and Brian could not help but check her out. Letting him and maybe anybody else in the hallway have a good look, after about a minute Lois picked up the robe and Brian followed her inside like a stereotypical trained dog. Throwing the robe on a chair, Lois took Brian to the bedroom where they had made love the previous night, still ruffled from their activities. They both sat on the bed and Brian was mesmerized by her rack, and though the bra covered Lois' nipples, very little was left to imagination. "Brian, we need to talk," Lois said. '_Wait? I thought we were going to fuck!_' Brian thought. "Last night I had thoughts that I had never had before, thoughts that I would use men I wanted for sex. Thoughts that I would not care if I cheated on you. Last night was magical... though... and I feel like a - like a douche for having those kind of thoughts. Brian I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, please forgive me." Lois moved her hand to Brian's, who was still in shock from her revelation. Brian took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a kiss on the lips to affirm his forgiveness.

"Now let's get to business... shall we?" asked Brian and a sexy smile came across Lois' face as she put her hand on his penis. Brian's eyes glued to her breasts, taking notice Lois threw off the bra and started playing with God's gifts to her. Then, to make Brian go nuts, Lois licked one of her own nipples and sucked on it gently. Lois kissed him gently and passionately on the lips and went down to the pants he was wearing, it was so unlike him to cover his parts. Lois undid his pants and took out his cock putting it in her mouth, which was something he knew she wanted. Lois went all the way down on her cock, and he fell back out of pleasure, surprised at the intensity she was bringing. Lois gave her new toy a nice long lick and then began running her tongue all the way around Brian's swollen crown. Lois climbed on top of Brian and kissed him once, only for him to put his hands on her ass, after all, she was still wearing her panties.

"Take them off me," Lois requested, playfully slapping her boyfriend in the face. Although Brian slowly pushed the panties down, it was still Lois who got rid of them completely. Lois lay on him naked and the two playfully made out for a while, though Lois eventually grabbed his cock and guided it into her pussy. Sliding in, Lois rode Brian cowboy style while he played with her tits. Lois kept bouncing up and down, feeling on top of the world with the pleasure Brian gave her from sucking on her nipples. Brian put his hands onto Lois' smooth butt cheeks again and caressed them as Lois kept her thrusts consistent. The two kept going at it, trying to avoid it forever, but Lois with her age could not switch into Serenity mode fast enough to avoid it, and Brian with his giant sausage knew that he could not contain it. Brian shot every single drop of cum that he could into Lois, who could feel it oozing into her all the while trying to remember what Brian said about his dog-sperm last time they had sex. Lois lay her head on top of Brian's chest for a few minutes before he pulled her up so that they could start making out again.

For a while their relationship stayed just about sex, for about a month in fact and eventually, since Lois decided another child would not be so bad, Brian stopped using the condom for good. It was at that point their relationship matured and they began behaving like a couple. Eventually they fessed up to Chris and Stewie and while the former was thrilled that he was getting a "real dad", it took the latter some time to warm up the idea. In the end _everyone_ warmed up the idea, though Meg was conspicuously absent from the wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

"How're you doing Mr. Brian?" Lois teased as her husband walked through the door. She was wearing a polka dot apron and was baking fresh cookies. It had been two months since they got married and four since they got together and things could never have been better for Lois. A good husband, wonderful kids, the only regret she had was not taking up Brian earlier, like months ago when he admitted to the whole family that the only woman he loved was Lois.

"Just fine," responded Brian, "... Mrs. Lois, you didn't tell me you were making cookies!" Lois just smiled at that, Brian was always so appreciative, so unlike Peter. She was happy to have fallen in love and stayed in love. The thing about Brian was not that he made her feel needed, it was not that he made her feel important, it was that he made her feel as if there was nothing else he would do other than stare into her eyes. But he had bad news to tell her and she could see it in his eyes, things were not right and it was tearing him apart from the inside. The news he had to tell was terrible.

"Brian... what's wrong?" Lois asked cautiously. Brian felt bad just looking her in the eye at that moment, if he was taking it so badly, how would she take it?

"Lois... sit down," Brian requested and Lois did so on a wooden chair. Grabbing a seat himself, sighing and putting his hand over his forehead he contemplating for a split second on how he would tell her. "Bonnie got pregnant two months ago, she only told us all now and so to make room for the new baby she made Meg move to the basement and oh god..." The words were barely getting out of his mouth. Lois seemed tense, her eyebrows narrowed as she bore into Brian's soul, a lump was rising in her throat. "They are... arresting Peter because he poured asphalt all in the basement and Meg's dead." The last word's came out so quickly that Brian did not even know if he said it right or not. But Lois got the message and she burst out crying, falling into Brian's white furred chest, holding her husband close. No matter how much she insulted Meg, no matter how much she put her down, Meg was still her baby girl nonetheless and nothing would replace that. She was sure that Peter did not mean to, but then again, when did he ever mean to! He probably thought the asphalt was a better way to wake her up! She wanted to choke that bastard to death right now, but she could not. All she could do was cry.

When Brian broke the news to Chris and Stewie, only Chris cried. After all, the two were quite close. Stewie, being a baby would probably never even remember her face, especially since Lois never took her in any of the family photos. All of a sudden Lois regretted the harsh treatments she had given Meg. Why did she not take Meg with her to any photo? Because she never was part of the Griffin family. To think she lived her whole life thinking Peter, a man who never treated her right, was her real father. "Should I tell Stan?" Lois asked Brian.

"You haven't met him in 19 years Lois, did... he know?" Brian asked. Lois sadly nodded. No more tears streamed down her precious eyes, after all, her eyes were dry.

"He never properly introduced himself to her but he always tried his best to... to watch over her," between each breath she gasped. "In elementary school when I told him he quit his job and became the schools janitor, then he took up a part time job as a security guard at the mall to make sure she never did anything wrong like steal food she didn't pay for..." Lois regretted her affair with Stan, but he did love Meg like a daughter, like Peter, someone who thought she was his daughter, never could. Lois was never nice to her either, so who was she to blame Peter? The fault was just as much hers as it was Peter's. Meg wanted to go to MIT, but Lois was the one who told her she was too stupid, fat and ugly to go to any kind of college, even Quahog Community College and that she should help around the house. The time for repentance was over, though, Lois had sinned greatly and at that moment just wanted to forget. "There was a time, you know Brian, when I thought I was in love with Bonnie," Lois had never revealed this to anyone before, but Brain was her husband and she thought he had a right to know.\

"What?" Brian said shocked, and for a moment stopped stroking her hair.

"At that time Peter and I... we only had sex to satisfy our needs and I looked at Bonnie," Lois paused. "She was always on my mind and when we went to Paris I thought I would seduce her... but when she told me she wanted to cheat on Joe I realized I was wrong. Every time I was wrong. Thanks Brian... for marrying me. I know we'll get through this... together."


	11. Chapter 11

How did Bonnie get pregnant? Lois remembered Peter having gotten a vasectomy, then again, she must have gotten him to reverse it. Lois looked at her own stomach, she had given birth to three children, and only two still walked the earth. Would she and Brian ever have any kids, Lois dearly hoped so.

She looked at the time, the kids just went to school and would not be back for another six hours, Brian was at work and would not be back for about eight hours. Oh how Lois missed her beautiful husband. Lois was wearing nothing more than black lingerie. Unknown to her, somebody was watching her, she had picked up a secret admirer at Meg's funeral. With his camera hooked to the big screen and projecting through Lois' front window, which she for some reason did not have closed, he had for about two weeks been recording everything Lois was doing.

Sleepy, Lois decided to rest for a while on the couch. Taking off her bra, Lois let it fall to the ground and let the sun soak on her breasts. She never liked having her breasts lighter than the rest of her skin. As she fell asleep, she did not know that she had pushed her stalker to the edge, he had to have her. As soon as she fell asleep, he ziplined over to her room, after all, he had been planning the kidnapping for two whole weeks. Pushing open the window he pulled the duct tape out of his backpack and grabbed Lois' throat, instantly awakening her, but before she could scream the masked assailant quickly taped over her mouth. Punching the man in right in the middle of the mask, Lois ran for the door but the man quickly recuperated and caught her just as her fingertips reached the knob. Punching Lois in the back of the head, he knocked her out just as quickly as he woke her up.

* * *

Lois did not know if she was awake or asleep, but a man's lips came to hers and she met them and firmly pressed against them. Was this a dream? She felt hands around her waist and a nuzzling feeling on her neck, soft kisses feeling oh so good as they passed her neck. If this was what dream-sex was like then Brian was fantastic at it. Hands began to massage her breasts all the while a kissing happened on her shoulders and a gentle but oh so good biting on her nipples. This was the best dream she ever had, who knew in dream-sex Brian had human hands... Lois felt sperm fall over her face and the _dream_ faded to black.

* * *

Lois awoke truly to find drying sperm over her face. She was on a cushioned chair, looking down she saw her feet tied to two of it's legs and her hands bound to the back. Trying to talk, drool came out and Lois realized that she was bound by a ball gag! She had gotten kidnapped! Oh god how did this happen? Lois looked around and a shadowy figure, because of the dim light around her, appeared. Good god, she thought, it was Ted Turner! The man was seventy four, how could he still be that agile and muscular, he was not wearing a shirt. Sure he was no Glenn, or even David Hasselhoff, but he was pretty cut. "Did you enjoy last night, my dear?" he asked and Lois' eyes widened in amazement. "Sure you were drugged and sure my name isn't Brian, but I'm willing to take it on as a nickname because you just seemed to keep calling me that."

Lois' eyes widened in fear when she saw the knife in his right hand. "Look, Lois, this all began twenty-six years ago, around the time you turned eighteen. Your father was not an actor or anything, so like most other rich people, why did you not accept an arranged marriage? Your father came to me with the proposal that I could wed you, I even divorced my wife the next year, but you never did! I watched you in silence for a few years, but never had the courage to touch you! The name Lois Turner sounded so sexy in my ears. I respected your marriage to that moron Peter, but I was angry as hell when I missed your divorce. When I saw you holding hands with Brian at that funeral home, my cousin recently died, I was angry." With his left hand, he stroked Lois across the cheek, feeling it's baby like softness. "Considering your reaction to our consummation last night, I'm glad you feel the same way, but I'm too old to marry you now. So after I have my way with you - " Ted looked to the knife "- I'm afraid that you will have to die. Since I'm rich, I'll get out of it without a Lois to my record either. I'm sorry about the gag, by the way, but I'm afraid that if I heard your angelic voice I'd be compelled to let you go."

Ted's hand stroked through her hair and he gently kissed her on the cheek that he earlier stroked. Ted unzipped his pants and took off his underwear, letting his cock, surprisingly long and hard, hit Lois smack in the breasts. Putting his head on Lois, he started to lick her all over, getting to her breasts he started to suck them. Lois could not deny how amazing it felt and she realized that if she did die that day, she would die in pleasure. As she started moaning, her voice, because of the gag, did not come out properly and saliva dripped on the outside of the ball, sticking to her cheeks. Ted had his way with her for hours, maybe days, Lois did not know. The only thing that kept her focused and not drowning in the ecstasy of Ted Turner, was her thoughts on how much she loved Brian, but then her thoughts faded to black, the last thing she saw was Ted Turner putting the knife to the top of her left breast, the last thing she felt was a searing pain but the last thing she heard was a big thump on the door as everything became yellow.

Ted faded, her bonds faded and her mouth was suddenly free, but she did not feel like talking. As she walked to the brightest portion of yellow, she forgot almost everything, only holding on the notion that she was the wife of somebody named Brian Griffin.


	12. Chapter 12

Gasping for air, Lois woke up and felt her chest searing. Looking down at her exposed breast, Lois saw two giant stitch marks and it all came back to her. She had passed out after the blade dug into the top part of her chest. Tears immediately began to stream down her eyes, she did not know for how long she had been out, or where she was! A quick look around, though, affirmed her that she was in the hospital, and looking around more, on the green chair next to her was Brian, asleep! There was a calender next to her bed, Lois saw the days marked off and assumed that only a week had passed since the _kid_napping. Lois giggled a bit, it was so funny, she wasn't a kid yet she was taken instead of anybody else.

"Oh, you're awake," it was a gruff voice, Dr. Hartman had just entered the room. "The damage done wasn't too bad, but you should be glad that Brian came and rescued you just in the nick of time. He was able to escape work for a week, but he's barely slept, I fed him pills or else his doggy systems would overload."

"Why is my shirt thing down, Dr. Hartman?" Lois asked, regarding her exposed breasts.

"Feel that breeze?" Hartman asked. "Yeah, the window was open because it was cooking in here and since we are a for profit hospital we can't afford ac."

"Oh," Lois answered, again, feeling like a kid and she giggled a little. Hartman awoke Brian and left the two together. Brian silently staggered to the sight of his wife, awake, breathing and well. She quickly covered up her breast and though it pained her, pulled Brian close to her, kissing him on the lips. She felt his strong hard back, but the two quickly broke it off as the door opened. In entered Bonnie and the kids, Lois looked at Bonnie's belly, it was expanding.

"Hey mom!" said Chris and he hugged his mother, Stewie did nothing.

"Hi Lois," said Bonnie in such a passionate voice that Lois forgot all about her and Peter. For hours Lois, Brian and Bonnie talked, though when Brian and Bonnie talked with each other, Lois could not help but notice a familiarity between the two They seemed so well made for each other, it was almost as if Lois felt like she was not good enough for Brian, that she needed to be more like Bonnie. At one instance she felt like garroting Bonnie, but kept looking at Bonnie's pregnant stomach. Lois held that same stomach three times, holding the child of the same man. Lois wondered, how closely would Chris and Stewie be with their new half-sibling? There it was, though, Bonnie had suffered as much as Lois and she had no right to judge her.

Hours after, Bonnie and then Brian left, but only with the news that Lois would be discharged in the tomorrow's afternoon. That night Lois slept and dreamed of passionate love, but not with Brian, but with Glenn Quagmire.

* * *

In Lois' dream, by the time Glenn had walked through the door, Lois was imagining his face, feeling his arms and his hard cock thrusting into her. Lois sent him to the racks of clothes and they picked them out, with Lois putting on a lovely black negligee. Lois' breasts filled the cups and her ass was just visible beneath the hem. Glenn reached around and cupped Lois' tits with his hands and she moaned and groaned in pleasure upon feeling his cock up against her left thigh. Lois fell the ground in pleasure and Glenn put one of his fingers between Lois' saturated lips, and with each extra finger came a larger and more pleasureful moan. Glenn then began thrusting Lois with the motion and theme she had come to love and when she woke up, she wished that the dream she dreamed was reality.

And then Lois' dream went to Bonnie for it's satisfaction.

* * *

After a whole bottle of wine and some cigarettes, Lois looked at the three months pregnant Hispanic woman across the room from her. They were both looking at the same thing and Lois came to her and shook her hand, firmly. "I'm Lois."

"Bonnie," she responded in sluttish Venezuelan voice.

They called a cab and went into it, unsurprised to see the cabbie shift his rear view mirror to watch the two start kissing. Bonnie's lips were gentle, but her tongue was aggressive, exploring Lois' mouth. Bonnie kissed Lois' neck, stroked her breasts and bit her tits. When Lois put her hand on Bonnie's smooth and hot thigh, she pouted when it was taken away, to which Bonnie simply replied: "You'll just have to wait." They went to the bedroom where they both undressed, with Bonnie placing her thong around Lois' neck and tying it around her mouth as a gag. - Lois shifted in her hospital bed when this happened. - Bonnie reached over and kissed Lois' neck, all while cupping her breasts. Bonnie moaned and slid under Lois, kissing her body all around long and slow, never stopping licking and sucking on her skin. Bonnie undid the gag and tied one of Lois' arms to the bed with it instead. Lois took the chance and kissed Bonnie's belly down to her mound, stroking her thighs while she was at it. Bonnie's hips then came down and met Lois' mouth, enamoring her in ecstasy. Lois lay down next to Bonnie and closed her eyes which was right when she woke up.

* * *

Lois' eyes widened with shock and tears at the early morning sun. She loved Brian she did, but why was she having such dreams about Bonnie? She understood Glenn, he was the best lover she had ever had and even still masturbated to him sometimes, but Bonnie? Yes, Lois admitted it she had a crush on Bonnie for a long time, but it was just that, an innocent lesbian crush? Then the idea manifested in her head and she could not get it out: Lois was in love with Bonnie.

But then came another crushing thought: Lois was still in love with Glenn.


	13. Chapter 13

For one month Lois was in distress, whenever she looked at Brian, whenever they made love, she thought of Bonnie or Glenn. Their lovemaking was losing it's passion and Lois could tell. For one month she waited, silently regretting the whole sordid tale that happened between her and the family dog! Sometimes she thought of walking through the park with Bonnie, both women holding each others hands. Sometimes she had thought of the rigorous and animalistic sex she had with Glenn, oh how good it felt! When Brian announced he was off for a conference in Kansas City for a week, Lois called Glenn up and immediately told him to meet her in the park the next day.

Lois did not see the need to wear anything fancy, but nevertheless took out a black strapless dress. She may have been able to wear it once, but she had put on some extra pounds and her breasts were enhanced by Jesus. Nevertheless, she looked fantastic in it. Lois drove herself to the park, deciding that she needed to hit the gym again if she was going to keep up with Glenn, and found him standing in the middle.

"Glenn," she said and she looked at him, the passion flaring in both of their eyes. His mouth crushed down passionately on hers. For a moment, she remained stiff and unresponsive, then she melted like an icicle in the morning sun. Her arms went around the man's neck and pulled his head down even harder. Her lips were bruising and she didn't care. The desire surging through her loins was electric. They went into her car and drove to a dark alley, getting in the back seat they began to kiss even harder.

The pressure of his cock against her told Lois that Glenn wanted more than a simple kiss. Reaching down, she tugged imploringly at his him, pulling it toward her snatch where it belonged. "Let's not waste any more time. Let's fuck!" he suggested.

Lois didn't answer him, she hesitated. She thought quickly for a few seconds, did she really want to do this? Did she really want to hurt Brian? But Brian loved her and would want what was best for her. If things did not work out with Glenn... and hopefully Bonnie... Lois would go crawling back to him. But then again, he would never need to know in the first place.

Lois slid one of her legs between his, hooked his knee and pushed him down. He tumbled backwards, her weight pinning him delightfully to the soft surface.

"Ummm, nice," he said, bouncing a little on the car's cushions. "Springy enough to give us both the action we want."

"All the action I want is right here in my hand," she said, stroking along the turgid length of his bucking dick. She lightly fingered the stick until she wondered if he might not be turned on to the point where he could come too soon. She stopped stroking him so fervently to let him get that cock into her cunt where it would give them both the most pleasure. "I'm not wearing any panties Glenn," Lois teased.

"I know," Glenn replied, "I could smell it."

They did it for some time, and Lois was still horny afterwards. As she lay on Glenn, though, a shocking realization came to her and hit her in the head harder than a ball and peen hammer. She had broken her commitments to Brian, much like she had with Peter all those times. This was the second time as well, in her first marriage with Brian she had ended up breaking it as well. Instead of a look of shock, though, a wry smile came on Lois' face, she was not in love with Glenn, now she just needed to check out Bonnie. It was okay, cheating on him twice, as long as she did not do it any more than that. Lois left, wearing her slutty black dress afterwards. She kissed Glenn on the lips and told him that it was their last time, that it was over. He cried, but it was over. Lois loved Brian, but she needed to make sure of that with Bonnie.


	14. Chapter 14

Brian would be back in about three days and while Lois did deeply regret breaking their bond with Glenn, she knew that she might have to do it again, but with Bonnie. It was close to nighttime, nobody in the neighborhood would recognize her. She knocked on what had been her door for twenty years, now Bonnie's door. It opened in less than a minute and Lois was a tad surprised when she saw. Wearing a sultry violet skirt was Bonnie, whose stomach was sticking out a little with hers and Peter's progeny. Bonnie invited her in and got her sitting on the couch, where Lois and what had once been her family had shared many 'adventures'. Bonnie sat down next to her, her luscious soft cheeks more noticeable than ever. "Bonnie, I have to know," Lois stated. "With what I've been through recently... why did you marry Peter?"

A single tear flowed down Bonnie's cheek and shuffled a bit. She opened her mouth, but no voice came out. It seemed like forever, but Bonnie did answer eventually, "I... never loved Joe. I always loved Peter. When I had Kevin, I was young, I wasn't even twenty and Joe and I... we just had a fling! Our parents forced us to marry and I know I may seem really bad saying this, but it was a blessing when the Grinch killed him. I felt happy, I'm sorry I took Peter from you."

"It's okay," Lois calmed her, moving in a little closer. "You did the right thing, wanting who you loved. I wanted to thank you, if you hadn't decided to show your love for Peter, I would never have realized mine for Brian." That seemed to calm her a little. "I guess I should be going," Lois stated. As she began to get up, she could not help but add, "I'll miss you." Bonnie flinched a little at the emphasis in the _you_ of that statement, how softly and beautifully it had been spoken. "I'll really miss you," Lois stated again, more powerfully, more sweet. Bonnie got up and their eyes locked, Lois was not the least bit surprised when her arms wrapped around Bonnie's back, just above her ass. It just happened so naturally, though Lois could not help but feel a bit compelled. After all, Bonnie had been through so much, almost as much as Lois.

When they kissed, it was magical, but only Bonnie felt the fire, the attraction between the two. Lois could not help but feel a bit disappointed, in Bonnie and herself. Most of all, she could not help but feel she had failed. When they moved upstairs, to the bed in which Peter and Lois had made love so many times, it was Lois who began the kissing again. She was furious, it was as if she wanted to eat Bonnie. The fire was lit, the match ignite and not even Zeus and Hera could stop the passion between the two. It was as if anything was possible, and all the disappointment faded as abruptly as it had arrived. Bonnie broke it off, suddenly, her eyes stern and commanding, her body rigid and fierce. She looked so lovely and Lois suddenly felt intimidated by the composure of Bonnie alone. Lois knew that she was lost, she had no true defense against this seductive creature, and neither did Peter, and suddenly, Lois felt longing for disappointment to come back, but it just would not. "May... I?" Lois asked, as Bonnie lay on the bed, ruffling the sheets ever so slightly with her beautiful frame.

"Yes," Bonnie asked, after making Lois uncomfortably wait. "But on your knees." Suddenly Lois realized the true nature of Bonnie, it was all an act, the crying, pretending to care for Peter. She wanted to sleep with Lois just as badly. Only Joe and his yelling nature could have kept this nymphomaniac under control. Lois realized it was actually Bonnie who had seduced her. Lois began to move towards Bonnie, but she was met by a stern look of disapproval and realized she was to be on her knees. Dropping immediately as if she was a slave, Lois remembered back to her dream, where Bonnie had tied her up. "Now crawl," ordered the younger woman. Lois was not as young as she once was and crawling pained her knees ever so slightly. Bonnie's skirt was a wrap-around, so Lois would have to undo it. Quickly relieving herself of the task, Lois unwrapped the skirt and saw Bonnie's blue silk and lace panties, shocked by the female perfection displayed. Lois' mouth felt like it was watering in hunger, at the sight of so much loveliness. Unable to put up even the slightest bit of resistance, Lois leaned forward and pressed her luscious lips right under Bonnie's lovely belly button, bulging forward from pregnancy. Lois did not think about the child in the belly, merely about it's softness and perfectness. Lois' tongue came out and licked the magnificent, protuberant tummy several times as her hands back and forth over the waistband, gradually easing the panties down for Bonnie to step out of.

All the time, Lois' tongue worked against the delicious skin. She heard her own voice making murmuring sounds and groans of exquisite pleasure as kissed and licked the tummy and the tops of her curvaceous thighs. Lois just realized that Bonnie was going to do what she had failed to do, what Glenn had failed to, make a slut out of Lois. It was confirmed when Bonnie placed her hands on Lois' ears and guided her mouth to her pussy. All Lois could do was murmur her approval, her consent, her intense arousal as she opened her mouth and took the pussy into it. A small piece of resistance piled up in Lois and she quickly stopped sucking the clit. Bonnie quickly put a stop that by pulling Lois' head sideways against her thigh with one head and delivering several sharp blows to her exposed cheek with the other. Lois, fearful, gave in and began sucking with more passion than ever before. While Lois was giving in more and more, Bonnie casually undid her top, as if Lois was not even pleasing her at all. Lois heard herself groaning in a state of delirious ecstasy as the cock worked in her mouth and suddenly the girl's blouse was whipped off to expose her huge breasts in all their perfection, of course larger due to pregnancy. Lois looked up at the bottom swells of the Bonnie's breasts and felt another wave of enervating passion flow through her own cunt. Bonnie worked her hands over her breasts and relaxed her hip movement and Lois picked up the slack, hoping to please Bonnie and putting more passion in than ever before, finally Bonnie seemed pleased.

However, quite quickly Bonnie seemed to be ready to move on from this activity as she grabbed Lois by the hair and pulled her up. Lois felt so confused, weak and used. Normally she was the one who dominated, Lois always believed she could have made a good dominatrix, but Bonnie was just a whole new level of intense. Their lips met in a passionate kiss with Bonnie's tongue searching deep inside Lois' mouth. The kiss ended abruptly and Bonnie guided Lois to her breasts, all the while being quite surprised herself at the enormity of Lois' boobs. They were gigantic, Bonnie had heard the story of how they got bigger, naturally, yet during sex it was a whole new deal! Bonnie immediately grew enthused with them and slapped Lois hard, then turned her around and began to massage Lois' globes, they were just huge. Bonnie did not normally suck on another woman's breasts, but she knew she had to try Lois and was thrilled to be sucking it. Bonnie stopped abruptly, though, she knew that Lois could see it as a sign of a weakness and remembered the message she was trying to establish: that Lois was nothing compared to her. Bonnie stood and grabbed the other nude woman by the hair and dragged her into the hallway. Lois meekly submit again, whimpering. Bonnie took Lois over to a waist high, glass top table and bent her over it and pressed her down until her great breasts spread out against the glass.

The pain was just too much, though and Lois could not bear it anymore. She whimpered out, "Bonnie... please no. I thought we were friend... you can't be in charge."

"That day at the hospital was to get you to this. The truth is Lois, I wanted the entire Griffin household. I was going to work from Peter to Brian to... Chris. You marrying Brian and me getting pregnant only delayed my plans. For that I will punish you," Bonnie claimed as she took a seat in a chair. "Oh, I am in charge. Anywhere I go I am in charge. If you don't submit to me, you will be gone before you can finish the word `no'. Now I suggest you get over my lap."

"Wait a minute. Are you already conceding that you have the right to punish me? What makes you think I will tolerate this from you?" Lois cried, on her knees, though. Bonnie spread her gorgeous thighs as wide as they would go, revealing her adorable pussy.

"This is the reason you will submit to whatever I demand. Now come over here and kiss it." The sight of the bare pussy was overwhelming to Lois, she was mesmerized by it, drawn inexorably like a moth to a flame.

"I'll...I'll suck it for you but that doesn't mean you can whip...me,"Lois protested but she felt the braveness leaving her.

"Come on then and get on your knees. After you get a little taste of this honeypot, we'll wee how eager you are for me to leave," Bonnie tempted and Lois could not control her fascination; her legs moved of their own accord, but her knees buckled with a small whimper of protest from her own lips as she moved in between the gorgeous girl's thighs and started to lick and suck Bonnie's adorable cleft. Her mind pushed away all thought except for the desire to surrender as she worked her tongue and after just a short while, she was breathing quickly as she felt a tremendous orgasm approaching.

"That's enough!" Bonnie announced as she raised a dainty foot and pushed the redhead away with it. Lois felt severely disheartened, but she could not tell why. Was it that she was not in love with Bonnie like she felt or was it that she was too scared of Bonnie to ever return, that is if she was able to return.

"No, please let me finish." The plea escaped Lois' mouth without her first thinking it and she knew that there would be consequences.

"I'll let you finish," Bonnie said and a huge grin came over Lois' face, but it faded when Bonnie smacked her across the face again, " - after I get through spanking you." Lois was without hope, knowing she had no will to resist she suppressed her sobs, humbled herself and lay across Bonnie's lap to be spanked like a naughty little girl by someone years her junior. Lois quickly wondering how Bonnie, a former friend, could take such complete control in so short a time and how on Earth Joe managed to control the nympho. Bonnie picked up the hairbrush and the first blows fell, searing the woman's ass but also searing her soul and making her something less than she was, making her into a plaything to be brought out, played with and then put away. Lois realized she still had a choice, as the last ounces of will came out in her, but the choice was between her independence, her marriage to Brian and hellish heaven of servitude. Her self pity was soon driven away by the burning pain as Bonnie painted her voluptuous ass a fiery red, seeming to enjoy every minute. By the end of it, Lois was done and had gladly become Bonnie's plaything for the rest of her visit, sitting quietly and staring at her rapturously until something was suggested. Bonnie threw the hairbrush aside and started with her hands and even though her hand was small, the way Bonnie struck Lois was smarting by the time it stopped. Bonnie threw Lois hard to the ground, left and came back in an instant with a razor strap.

"Come over here, neel here at my feet and put your hands on top of your head," Bonnie ordered and Lois had no choice but to comply. Bonnie began to fiercely squeeze and pinch her huge breasts. The intense pain caused Lois' eyes to erupt in copious tears. She looked up at the woman's face scrunched up in anger and hatred and regretted her marriage that had trapped her at the mercy of such a woman, a woman who wanted her first husband, her current husband and even her son. "Now stand up and walk downstairs. Lean over the arm of the couch," Bonnie demanded. Lois did as she was told and when in position, Bonnie stood to one side far enough away for the strap to reach its maximum force before striking against her beautifully rounded, protruding asscheeks. When the first blow fell, Lois screeched in agony. Quickly followed by seven more, each one thought to be the last one she could stand. A small gap followed, but right after it ten straight and Bonnie threw the broken woman on the ground again and left, this time returning with Lois' clothes. Bonnie dragged Lois by the hair, opened the front door and threw her outside, her clothes on top of her.

"You ruined my plans Lois, this was your punishment. I never want to see you again, but your son will want to see his younger brother or sister and I'm sure Brian'll comply, after all, you wouldn't want to tell him what you did, you slut," Bonnie snarled. Lois whimpered, she knew that she had lost. She did not have the strength to move and stayed face down on the grass all night, putting whichever of her clothes were left on in the morning and limped home.


End file.
